Hold On
by underarrest39
Summary: 1 PP lights blow, people are murdered from the tenth floor, a detective, A.D.A and Captain are dead, and all whom Alex knows and used to work with. The person who is after her, all he wants is revenge COMPLETE!
1. Living in the Past

Hold On 

**Summary: When the lights of One Police Plaza blow, Bobby and Alex thought it would be fun. **

**But the tenth floor finds three people murdered, a detective, A.D.A and Captain are dead, and all whom Alex knows and used to work with. Her past has finally caught up to her when she knows who the perp is, someone who has a frightful grudge for her and won't stop until he as revenge. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any CI characters whatsoever except for my criminals! Lilly and Zane Callahan are mine! All mine! Hehe (oh yeah and the murdered people and other people you don't recognize)**

**_Chapter 1 – Living in the Past _**

_You can't see me. You can't smell me. I kill in silence and hold you till it's time to say goodbye. What I want; is all I want. Is everything I need; is all I need. To bleed; I bleed for you and always for you. I concede my love for you and made for what I become. You're my darkest desire and my only hope. My love as made you feel so violently that I make sure you're on the other side with me. _

_­­­­­­_

**_11th Floor _**

"You really like doing this job now?" Alexandra Eames asked her partner, Bobby Goren across the desk where they sat and tried to work out what the hell to do while One Police Plaza was in darkness.

The lights blew out and already Alex and Bobby were trying to get out of Major Case to see what was happening. Their captain, James Deakins was in his office with a flashlight trying to read some paper work. ADA Carver was with Deakins trying helping him to read the paper with him.

"What do you think happened?" Robert Goren asked his partner, stupidly. He wanted to attempt Alex on a stupid question.

"Obviously someone blew the lights by trying to turn on something or someone," Alex joked. Goren laughed. God, Alex could be hilarious. He was starting to wonder what still happened.

"Maybe someone has invaded our country?"

"Nah, they would have got us all hostage by now," Goren answered, feeling a pit in his stomach. Maybe she was right. When he looked outside he could see nothing, no lights on. It was just pitch black, nothing. Like someone had turned off the lights, New York, the city that never sleeps had become something than what it's supposed to.

As Alex started to think that the lights were never going to come on, the lights flickered on. Her laptop was suddenly alive. Everything came back into motion. Everyone talking and laughing like nothing had happened.

"I was just about to go to sleep then," Alex joked.

Then she realized something was wrong. Her instincts told her something wrong, something in the Major Case Squad wasn't right.

When she looked at her desk she found a small letter written in running writing with her name on it. She opened and found smaller writing. It said 'Dear Alex, I have come and finally found. I made the lights go out to make sure you're still alive. This has what you made me do to your new life. Better run and hide I'll be after you now.' She dropped the letter and glanced at Goren. He was fiddling with a pen.

"Um…Goren, do you really thing someone wanted us hostage?"

"I don't know, just guessing," he answered. Before Alex replied, Deakins and Carver came in to join them.

"We have three murdered people in the Vice, downstairs; can you guys check it out, now?"

"We're on it," Goren answered.

_**Tenth Floor **_

When they arrived they saw the three murdered people. Alex knew the three of them, one of them was her old partner and the two were her friends.

"Shit," she muttered.

"You know them?"

"It must have been the black, they killed them during the darkness," Alex said thoughtfully looking at the bodies of her friends.

"But who would do that?"

"Some screw up who is decided to mess with my life," she answered, angrily. "He'll be after me next," she added.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I fucked up his life," she replied.

"Who?"

"Zane Callaghan."

"The guy that just finished his parole, three weeks ago in New Jersey?"

"Yeah, that guy I put him in there for four years ago when I was in Vice and those guys were on the case as well," she explained. Deakins came as Alex finished telling Goren.

"Who are the victims?" looking at all three of them, all has bullet holes in their heads. It must have been so dark they couldn't even see the perp.

"Detective Colin Marks, ADA Ruth Calvin and her Captain Marie Reynolds," she told him without any hesitation.

"You know them?"

"Long time ago," she answered, quickly. "We were on a case together to put a perp in jail. He'll probably be after the other people who put him in jail too," she explained.

"That means you," Deakins informed. "We're putting you under witness protection."

"No, I'm not!"

"Alex you need to," Bobby agreed.

"No, I don't that's what he wants, me to run he made all his other victims run," Alex said turning away from them. Bobby hugged her from behind.

"Goren, stay with Alex until I tell you not to," Deakins ordered him. He nodded. He could feel her shaking. She was scared shitless of this guy that was coming after her. He didn't want her to be on her own until this case was over. Not like he really minded but he didn't think Alex liked it but who was to know?

_**Chapter 2…coming soon! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review! **_


	2. The Lead

**_Chapter 2 - The Lead _**

**_11th Floor _**

Alex didn't say another word until they got to back to their office on the eleventh floor. Bobby was really concerned about his partner life. He wasn't to sure if she liked him hanging around twenty-four seven but he couldn't do anything. The funerals for the three officers were in about a week's time because they had to run tests on all the bodies. They knew exactly how they died easily but for other reasons. Deakins advised everyone of the eleventh floor that they don't blab to anyone, not even the paparazzi.

While Alex and Bobby were filling out paperwork, Alex jumped as the phone rang suddenly. She grabbed it before it made to it two rings.

"Hello, Major Case Squad Detective Eames speaking," she answered, in a professional voice.

"At least I know who I'm looking at," the voice answered. Alex's stomach knotted in fear. He could see her, he could probably hear her. She started to look around but decided it might look she wanted to see him.

"What do you want?" she asked, firmly, sliding under her desk, trying not to draw attention to yourself.

"C'mon Alex, you know what I want, I want justice. I already have justice from three of your friends, that's a start," he laughed. Bobby suddenly looked up as he felt something was wrong. "Now, my next trick would probably get the big hulk out of the way first before I could get you," he hissed.

"No, don't touch him, he didn't put you in jail, I did," she argued angrily, tears were welling in her eyes but she didn't want to excite him.

"Exactly get him out of the way then he won't get hurt," he said in a non-emotion voice and hung up the phone. She still held the phone even though she could hear the other still beeping of being hung up. She sat up and found her partner staring at her in confusion.

"Do you have a private club down there or something?" he teased, smiling at her, his eyes sparkling at her.

"Ha, ha," she answered, sarcastically, sitting up in her chair again. Bobby was suddenly looking at her curiously and studying her movements. She felt like someone was watching her and she found Goren staring at her.

"What?" she asked, half-annoyed at Bobby.

"It was him wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he wants you out of the way," she muttered, angrily.

"You're not going anywhere alone, Captain's orders," Goren told Eames quickly.

"I'm plenty old enough to take care of myself, thank you very much," she shot back at him. Deakins came over just as Alex got up angrily.

"Sit down detective," he ordered, firmly.

"This perp knows where you work, he can see you and now we want you to be under witness protection now,"

"But –"

"No, buts," he snapped. "Goren take her home and get her stuff then meet us out of the front," he said firmly, and glancing at Alex. She was about to argue when a sudden scream down the near the elevators interrupted them.

"Detectives I think you should see this!" a guard yelled. Eames and Goren ran straight to guard and found another person the same case but now half out of the elevator dead. Stabbing wounds were on his neck and shoulders and one in his stomach. This time it was a Crime Scene Unit team member that worked with Detective Colin Marks.

"Shit," Deakins muttered under his breath. "We have to catch this bastard," he confirmed, angrily and stormed away. Goren leaned down and saw white piece of paper hanging out from his pocket. It was a receipt from a hotdog stand down the street.

"What's that?" Eames asked, curiously.

"Let's get some lunch," he answered, making Eames following him in confusion.

**_5th Avenue – Ralf's Hot Dogs Stand. _**

"Have you seen this guy hanging around?" Eames asked, shoving a photo of Zane Callahan in the hotdog guys face. He jerked his head back as if he was slapped.

"No, ma'am sorry," he answered, softly.

"Are you sure?" Goren asked, firmly. "Coz if you're lying, you could go to jail," he warned him, waving handcuffs in his face. His face went red as the ketchup that was on his hotdog.

"Ok, I saw him," he confessed, looking down.

"Well, where?"

"Over there," he said pointing to a nearby booze shop that was on the corner. "He looked very nervous and he seemed paranoid about who was coming. When he saw me looking at him he sort of warned me. He put his finger up to his neck and put it across his neck. Like he was slicing his neck off to warn me if I told anyone," he sobbed.

"Thank you," Eames told him, following Goren to the booze shop. They walked in and found Zane talking to the person on the front counter. Eames and Goren glanced at each other. Goren walked up.

"Hey, do you have any Midori left?" he asked, like every customer would ask.

"Um….I, think we do have some," the front counter person answered, and went out the back. Eames went up beside Zane. He glanced at her then at Goren. His eyes turned into terror, he was just about run. Before he could move, Eames pulled him back and slammed him against the counter.

"Whoa! Settle down bitch," he sneered at her.

"Zane Callahan you're under arrest," she answered, firmly and Goren grabbed the other side of Zane.

­­­­­­­­

_**Interrogation Room **_

Zane Callahan smiled at Alex Eames or referred to four years ago as 'Allie' or 'Lexie' when they found him. He remembered from four years ago. She changed a lot from all those years; she had long blond hair, but now just short now. She looked even hotter than four years ago. Also she had dark streaks in her hair when she went undercover when they arrested him. He remembered her all right clear as sunshine any day. If course she was still has short as she was.

"So why am I here?" he asked her leaning towards her, see if she would take his challenge like most Detectives do.

"You know damn well why you're here," she answered, firmly, opening a file that had his name on it in bold letters.

"Still the tough little Allie from the drugs store, huh?" he mocked her and laughed. Detective Goren was behind me in his little corner where he liked to think about the suspect. This time he couldn't really think about the suspect more like his partner this time. She'd already lost four old friends she used to work now the bastard was hitting on right there in front of him. She was strong but some people just under her skin pretty well.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret," she told him.

"I don't regret anything I said or did to you," he whispered to her, and put his hand out to stroke her cheek but she pulled away.

"Ok, that's enough," Goren said firmly, grabbing a chair and sitting in close to Zane. "Let's talk about your childhood? Did you like it?"

"So what if I did or didn't?" Zane asked, shrugging and smiling at Alex. She glanced from Goren to Zane.

"C'mon it's that big of secret, I'll tell you mine, I hated it! It was a nightmare!" he yelled, making Zane jump a mile off his seat. "I have a feeling yours wasn't that crash hot either…Jesus Christ you're really a little shit like Alex told me," he sighed, leaning closer to Zane. Zane glared at him angrily and then Allie. She was smiling and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You slut!" he yelled, lunging at her angrily. Alex backed away quickly. Goren grabbed Zane by the arms and shoved him back down.

"You shouldn't throw yourself around, Zane you know what that can do to you," he said firmly, waving a finger at him like a child.

The door burst open and there was Zane's mother. Lilly Callahan, she hadn't changed much since Alex remembered. Her hair was still at her shoulders but a little greyer now, and her eyes were the same but they looked a tinged darker than ever.

"What have they done to you, darling," she hugged her son tightly, like he was her lifeguard.

She turned from Goren to Eames and jumped back as her eyes lay on Alex.

"You!" she screamed, jabbing her finger in her direction, angrily. "You're the one you put my son in jail. You a sin, a bad sin and I hope you burn in hell for it!" she said leading her son of out the interrogation room.

"I want to file a complaint against you, Alexandra Eames!" she yelled and found Deakins office. She barged in where Carver and Deakins were talking.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Callahan and I want to make a complaint about one of your Detectives," she informed them. Goren and Eames walked in as Lilly was making a list of what Alex done to her poor son and Deakins was trying to defend her.

"Look, I'm sorry, Mrs. Callahan but I can't fire one of my detectives because you seem to have a grudge against one of them," Deakins said firmly.

"Do you want me to bring this matter up with the chef of detectives?" she threatened, glanced at Zane in amusement. Alex looked from Goren, to Carver to Deakins in confusion.

"Captain," she said. "Whatever Lilly said to you is a load of bullshit ok, you really think I would do those things?" she asked, glaring at Mrs. Callahan.

"Don't set yourself high Detective you should be out of here by tomorrow," Lilly Callahan smirked and stormed out, leading Zane along with her. He gave a sly smile then followed his mother out of the door.

"Do both of you believe her?" Alex asked the two men. Goren was standing behind her, edging to hear what they had to say.

"We can't really fire you on the spot because this Lilly Callahan has a grudge against you," Carver answered. "But unfortunately she put a restraining order against you for the rest of this case before you walked in," he informed Alex, giving her the restraining order file that had a complaint about her.

"Great," she murmured, angrily and gave it back to Carver.

"I'm sorry, Alex you're off this case for the time being," Deakins told her, he didn't really wanna kick her off but he had to.

"Fine," she answered, firmly and walked out the door slamming it behind her. The three men sat in silence as Alex presence was lingering in the office.

"You really shouldn't have done that captain," Goren broke the silence.

"I couldn't do anything else, Bobby you know that," he snapped. "Shouldn't you be working on that case?"

Goren nodded and walked out of the Captain's office.

Ron Carver saw the look on Bobby Goren's face. An expression of anger and confusion maybe, or just plain anger? But he wished he could help the detective but he was only a District Attorney that couldn't really make Captain Deakins what to do.

Goren's partner was sitting at her desk filing papers looking bored. Goren came up to her and leaned over her. He could see him whisper into her ear, she nodded thoughtfully and smiled. I swear something's going on between them, he thought but he knew they only had a professional relationship. Then he saw Goren had slid down her back and Eames smiling at him and pushed him away gently, still smiling at him.

"What are you staring at Carver?" Deakins asked, breaking his joy of the entertainment of watching the two detectives.

"Is something going on between, Goren and Eames?"

"I have a feeling there is but I can't be sure, why?"

"They just proved it right then," he smiled at Deakins. He laughed.

"Can we please go back to work, please?" Deakins asked, smiling impatiently.

"Sure."

_**Callahan's Apartment, Bronx, New York**_

Lilly Callahan smiled at her son. She knew that bitch that put him in jail in the first place would think of Zane done it. But hey she's glad that he got blamed not her. She didn't want to get caught anyway. Just hope that the giant that was with her isn't has smart as he thinks he is to figure out it was her. She would just pray that no one suspects the poor mother who son was ruined. By the time she kills that detective Alex Eames, Zane will be cooked like a thanksgiving turkey in jail, she thought her grin getting wider as she pricked her finger and sucked it. No body gives me strength but god, she thought.

**_One Police Plaza, 11th Floor _**

"Finally," Alex sighed as the laptop finally got onto the site she wanted. Her smile returned broadly as she explored the site. Goren hated it when she went on a site that wasn't work related. So since she was off the case she couldn't do anything else. She glanced at Goren across the desk from her; he was doing some paper work on the four murderer's case that she couldn't be in.

"Hey, Alex you want some lunch?" Goren asked, breaking her rhythm of reading.

"Yeah, sure," she answered.

"C'mon," he said, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She put down her laptop on her desk and closed the site she was on. He got her coat and put it on her. She smiled at him. She grabbed her keys and followed him out of the door to the elevators. He glanced at Alex and smiled at her. Her small frame made everyone think that she was easy to get to and easy to manipulate. But she was strong, smart and not easy to manipulate. Although she was a woman she could really kick a guys ass but to their well of darkness. Not like he thought that no woman could do that but he knew she was the only one that understood in a way no one else did. As they got in the car there seemed to be a sudden silence around Alex.

"What did he do to you?" Goren asked, referring to Zane Callahan. She gave Goren a 'don't go any further' look and started the car. "He raped you, right?" he asked.

"NO!" she snapped angrily.

"Did he somehow take something away from you?"

"Goren, I don't want to talk about it, ok? It was nothing," she answered, firmly and putting the car in reverse then stopped as Goren was still staring at her. He gave her 'please tell me' look that made her heart jump. His puppy-look on his face made her feels bad not telling him about Zane Callahan about what he did to her.

"Ok, it was something big, bigger than anything that you'll ever know," Alex answered, tears springing to her eyes. Goren was listening he was very interested in the big story.

"I was pregnant with my husband baby that was before we broke up we rarely saw each other. He was in the chef of Detectives. Anyway when we actually caught the bastard, he kicked me as hard as he could. Right in the stomach," she started to sob. "I went through so much pain. He killed her, my and David's baby he loved the sight of me, just the look in his eye made me sick." Tears streaming down her face made Bobby want to cry too. He hugged her tightly; she seemed so fragile when she was upset about something. Now he really wanted to convict Zane Callahan again because he hurt his Alex. Now it was time for revenge.

**A/N: hello, hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of _Hold On_. I love reviews and will try to get Chapter 3 up ASAP! **


	3. The Plan

**_Chapter 3 – The Plan _**

_**Callahan's Apartment, Bronx, New York **_

"Now, darling, if the police come around here to pick you up just stay calm because I'll be here with you," Lilly Callahan told her son, while eating dinner. Zane gave his mother a strange look.

"I know what I have to do," he answered, in an angry tone.

"Remember, there's a hulk with her as well, you have to get her alone," she reminded Zane. She grabbed his hand across the table from her. He smiled at his mom. He knew what he had to do to get her alone easily. He did it once now he could do it again. This will be like taking candy from a baby, he thought slyly. His mother gave him the same smile that he had plastered on his face.

**_11th Floor, One Police Plaza _**

"This is bullshit!" Goren yelled at the top of his lungs. Giving everyone a fright around him including Eames, that was desk across from him.

"Calm down honey," she whispered, grabbing her lunch and taking a bite of her salad sandwich.

Goren gave her a strange look. She shrugged at him. He smiled at her, the way she was so sarcastic about everything and making jokes about them made him love her even more. Goren was really anxious to get Zane Callahan in jail; of course he needed proof first before he could even convict him. Alex seemed a little calmer than a couple of hours ago. Maybe it was because she knew he was looking out for her, even though he always was looking out for her for the past four years there've worked together. He stared and smiled at her. She was still concentrating on her laptop, probably playing FreeCell or something. Captain Deakins came over and stood over Alex, seeing her playing her game. He cleared his throat and made her jump, and turn.

"Oh, hi captain," she smiled at him and turn back to her game.

"Alex, go home, you're under stress," Deakins ordered.

"But –"

"Now," he cut in before she could argue. "Take her home please, Goren," Deakins told him. Goren nodded and smiled at Alex. She went back to her laptop without looking up, still playing her game.

"C'mon I'm taking you home," Goren said smiling at Alex. He got there jackets from the rack and handed hers over. Alex got up and turned off her laptop and put it in its package.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

_**Bobby's Apartment, Queens **_

Alex drove Bobby to his apartment so he could get his stuff to stay at her place for a while. She wanted to wait in the car but Goren insisted of coming in. Alex never had been to his apartment before, she felt like an intruder.

Although she had been working with him for four years they still hadn't exactly gone around to each others place a lot. She sat down on his couch that was long and narrow. She wondered how he got comfortable on it.

He came changed from his work clothes to a pair of jeans and a black shirt that made him look even more attractive than ever. She watched him carefully as he went to the bathroom. Then before she realized he sat down on the couch with her, putting his arm around her. His strong arms comforted her gratefully and she snuggled up to him. One thing led to another and he kissed her tenderly. She responded passionately and put her hand down to his jeans.

"Alex…" he murmured to her. Then he carried her to the bedroom and closed the door.

Alex woke up suddenly. She looked around to see an arm draped under her, Bobby's arm. She looked to see his sleepy face. She smiled at him. That was the best night she ever had in years. She got up and realized she slept with nothing on; she grabbed her clothes and put them on quietly. She tip toed to the kitchen and made coffee for herself and Bobby. She came back and saw him awake smiling at her. She smiled back.

"So, no telling Deakins about this?" Alex broke the silence, as she sat down and handed Bobby he's coffee.

"No, probably not," Bobby said laughing. Alex laughed along with him.

"Do you really wanna to stay at my place? I'll rather it be yours," she told him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry, I've never invited you over," Bobby said softly.

"It's okay, you haven't exactly been to my apartment either," Alex assured him, grinning at him. Then her cell phone rang at the bedside table where she slept. She grabbed it and looked at who was calling; it was a private number so Alex answered it.

"Hello, Eames," she said quickly. There was a muffled cough before the person answered.

"Had a nice night, Alexandra?" the voice hissed at her. She knew it was Zane Callahan straight away. "I heard you from the bottom floor," he smirked at her. Alex almost forgot to breath. Great he knew where Bobby lived now they were both doomed.

"I remember hearing you sound like that but that was when I was killing your child, god that was fun," he laughed.

"You son of bitch, leave me alone, you'll never get me alone!" she screamed at the phone. Bobby was trying to grab the phone from her. "Go to hell, you belong there!" then before Zane could reply she hung up on him.

"Alex!" Bobby cried out as she threw the phone across the room. He hugged her tightly.

"He knows where you live, he'll get you next," she sobbed into his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Lexie, I promise," Bobby said firmly, still holding her close, kissing her on the forehead.

_**Callahan's Apartment, the Bronx, New York **_

"She's having it off with her partner! What a hoot!" Lilly Callahan laughed at her son after he told her the news. "That's great, even more reason to fire her," she added, hugging her son.

"She's gonna be with him twenty-four seven, mother, we're never gonna get her alone," Zane sulked to his mother.

"Not always," she smiled, her eyes twinkling brightly. Zane knew that she had an idea.

"What's the idea?" he asked, curiously.

"Let's find out where they're going to dinner tonight," she smiled at her son.

_**Golden Sun Restaurant **_

Alex and Bobby made there way to their table in the restaurant, Alex kept looking around the restaurant, and Bobby was hold her hand and could feel her tension in her hand.

"Its okay, Allie, he's not gonna get you in a public place," he squeezed her hand tightly and Alex smiled at him. Their waitress sat them down and gave them both menus.

"Are you two a cute couple," she cooed at them, grinning as they sat down.

"Thanks," Bobby answered, sweetly and looked at his menu.

"So how did you meet?" the waitress asked, Alex narrowed her eyes at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" she queried, with annoyance in her voice. The waitress looked at her curiously and got the hint that Alex was giving her.

"I'll be back soon to get your order," she said in a flat tone and gave Alex a look and stalked away.

"'Bout time she got the hint," she snickered as she opened the menu. Bobby giggled at her. She could be impatient and rude sometimes but she had an excuse and he still loved her.

"It's okay, relax, Alex no ones gonna get you when I'm here" he whispered to her. Alex smiled at him and went back to the menu. But for all she knew Zane or his mother could be watching their every move and ready to strike. Alex decided on the chicken salad with a red wine and Bobby decided the roast dinner and beer. The waitress still looked angry at Alex but she didn't care.

Zane could see them clearly through the window, the big animal with her still, her protector as he liked to call him. He hated him to bits. His mother knew what was best for him all right. She knew he had to kill him to get her, or else he'll be doomed. As soon as she leaves the big animal mother will get her, no problem, and this will all go well. He tried to be calm but couldn't. He was scared that there were a lot of non-uniform police waiting to get him and his mother. But not all police dine at the same bloody restaurant and all scattered around with their guns and cuffs ready to get any killing criminal they want. He saw his mother near the front door of the ladies room. Alex would go to the bathroom sometime during the night eventually.

Lilly Callahan saw those cops at the table. Detective Alex Eames looked calm and relaxed. While the Detective, Goren….she thought his name was, was following her like a bad smell. She despised him so much that he was screwing up all her plans to get the woman that put her only son in jail for so long. Now she was really angry, she was waiting for her to near her anytime tonight but she still seemed to not want to go to the bathroom. God she hated her even more now.

It had been an almost two hours since they arrived at the restaurant and ate and drank. C'mon hurry up woman, Lilly fumed angrily. Stupid cops, they know not when to go somewhere. She saw Alex still had her first glass of wine still half empty. Goren had his second drink now, she must be driving. That's right, Alex always drove everywhere she liked to drive, and she heard her partner say once. Now she heard Alex yell for the dark haired waitress that was serving them. They paid and left in a flash. She followed them carefully and saw Zane across the road watching them. Everyone was on the street tonight now that annoyed Lilly to the max. They got in their car and drove off towards Goren's apartment. She motioned Zane to follow and she had her own plan.

_**Chapter soon! **_

**Please read and review!  **


	4. Kidnapped

_**Chapter 4 - Kidnapped **_

Alex looked back to see nothing but another car.

"Where? Your place or mine?" she asked, quickly has she stopped at the red light. Alex smiled at Bobby; he returned the smile and held her hand gently. Alex knew she loved him from the start as she met him. She remembered that day like yesterday.

"_Alex, hi, I'm Captain Deakins and this is ADA Carver," Captain Deakins smiled. Carver shook hands with her as well. _

"_You will be partnered with Detective Robert who should be here soon," he told her, he motioned where her desk will be. Although she knew who was going to be partner with she intend to correct the captain on the first day. _

_She smiled and went to her desk, setting it up like the ways she did in Vice. Major Case was so different from vice, no men dressed up like pimps, no women dressed like whores anywhere and no men trying to look up the women's skirt. She was glad she picked Major Case over Special Victims. She glanced at the clock and realized her new partner was already fifteen minutes late. _

_Then just as she was about get up and asked Deakins about Goren, a man 6'4" came strolling in. She had to look up at the ceiling to see the face of the man she was working with. He was just like everyone said in vice, tall, dark hair and good-looking but always somewhere else in his eyes. He sat at his desk and started to rumble through it looking for something. Deakins came over as he looked through his desk. _

"_Detective Robert Goren, like to meet your new partner Detective Alexandra Eames," he told him. Goren looked up and smiled and shook her hand. She felt something about him that was special. She returned the smile. He held her smile and then went back to work. _

"_I'll leave you two to talk," Deakins said, glancing from Goren to Eames. Maybe he will actually get along with her fine. _

"_I heard you transfer from Vice," Goren said in a curious tone. It was a statement more than a question. _

"_I wanted to get away from Vice, it was getting to me," she answered, hoping it was a good enough answer for him. She knew he was very strange man from the rumors that were around in One Police Plaza. He done weird things in the interrogation room to the suspects and smelled his dead victims. Everyone in Vice thought she was nuts going to work with him but she was trying to look on the positive side of working with him. He used to be in Narcotics 27 arrests 27 convictions that were the best Narcotics ever done in years. _

"_So…it looks like your good at going undercover," Goren smiled at her. _

"_Well, it's easy if you've been doing it for the past three years," she answered. _

"_I meant that you look like any drug-addict will talk to you. Smart, good-looking and a great smile, I'm glad you're my partner," Goren grinned at her. She laughed at him, the smile did it. It broke the ice between them. _

_**Bobby's Apartment, Queens **_

Alex pulled up in front of Bobby's building. She smiled at him. He returned the smile and got out. Before she got out Bobby opened the door for her and picked her up like a person who just got married.

"Hey! Put me down, Bobby," she laughed, hysterically. He slammed the door with his foot and got to the elevator and put her down. She leaned against Bobby. He put his arm around her for protection as the elevator doors opened. Then a black figure came out of nowhere and took down Goren with no force.

"Bobby!" she screamed in fright and tried to help him but someone grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back she struggled hard but they were way too strong for her. Just as she was about to scream again a gag was put in her mouth. She coughed and tried to breath but nothing happened. Suddenly that's when she couldn't see anything anymore.

_**Dark Place, Somewhere in New York **_

Somewheredark and creepy was her first thought she had when she woke up in darkness. She realized she still had her blindfold on. She could smell something horrible, she didn't know what to think. It made her sick just thinking about what it might be. Then she suddenly remembered Bobby, where was he? What did they do to him? Did they kill him or just took him with them? She felt something slimy on her hand; she hated the feel of it. It made her squirm so much, suddenly a blinding light shone in her face. She shut her eyes quickly and tried to open them but the light made her weak.

"Finally, we got you," a voice hissed in front of her. The voice made a shiver go up her spine. The voice made it even more real than she wanted it to be.

"Jesus Christ, it feels great finally getting you, Alexandra," the voice hissed again, but this in her ear. She still didn't know where she was but she knew who was with her. The one and only people that hated her, Lilly and Zane Callahan, god she hated them even more than ever now.

Zane was the one that fucked up her life; she didn't screw up his life. Of course Lilly been a mother, she had to know who to kill, like her three friends from vice, also the CSU person and now her. Alex was seething that they finally caught her and wondering what the hell they did with Bobby. Alex was trying to think what she could do before Lilly and Zane could kill her. I could keep them talking, she thought.

"So, well done, Callahan's would you like a medal for finally getting me?" Alex smirked at the air. She didn't know where they were and what they were planning but she had a feeling that it was going to be the end of her life. She closed her eyes and waiting for a reply but only silence answered her. She shivered in a thought of what they were planning to do with her. Lilly would want her to probably be tortured first before getting killed, just almost like her son was. Great I'm never gonna see anyone to tell them goodbye, she thought miserably. She had been in darkness for almost three hours before she heard movement again. She could feel dry tears on her cheeks when she cried before. She couldn't believe she would let them know she was weak, but she wanted to prove them wrong, so wrong they would be ones crying.

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically to the dark. She felt stupid talking to total darkness but it felt necessary then. Then she heard a laugh, not a girly laugh more like a devil's laugh out of the movie 'Van Helsing' for some reason Goren made her watch it on Halloween night. She smiled at the thought of Bobby. Oh how she wish he was here to help her from demons. She didn't know where in the hell she was or what the hell to do. Her mind started to spin, all the thoughts of her friends as corpses now and now thinking she would soon join them. A shiver was sent down her spine of knowing that she may not be able to get out of her alive. She pulled on her bonds that were holding her; the floor seemed cold as it touched her bare skin when she rolled over to one side. Great, I'm going to be humiliated for the rest of my life, she thought, angrily. Hating to be even more intimidated she moved more. Then she heard a laugh, not like the first laugh.

But more angry laugh than ever.

The laugh made her shiver, like after you feel a ghost walk by behind you. It made her feel weak, weak as a bird catching its prey. She knew she was getting closer to her death everything minute she waited. I'm not gonna die here, she thought boldly and rolled away again. She didn't care about the evil laugh that was haunting her thoughts of strength. Then she heard a moan. A moan that sounded much like Bobby's moan, not like she a lot about that but she knew it was him. She knew how he moaned in his sleep and among other things she knew. A small smiled formed on her face. She rolled towards the moaning and finally hit something that was solid and moaning still.

"Bobby," she whispered softly. A moan was the only reply she got. Bloody hell, she thought angrily, she slid more in the direction of the moaning. Then she felt something solid in front of her.

"Bobby," she whispered again, the solid figure moved to face her. It was Bobby, he had bruises on his face and by the dim light, and he had been tied up as well. He was almost awake by the sounds of the moaning.

"Alex," he moaned and struggled to open his eyes.

"Shh…I'm here now," she whispered, softly. She knew it wasn't helping him much but she couldn't do anything else. She started to sweat in frustration and fear. She knew Lilly and Zane were around somewhere. They wanted her to pay back what she done to them. Tears suddenly streamed down her face, still sweating heavily.

"It's okay it's me," she whispered to him.

Then suddenly a figure came out of nowhere and kicked her. Alex gasped in fear. Strong hands picked her up roughly and threw her across the room. Alex felt a crack in her leg somewhere.

Pain shot up through her whole body in an instant.

A laugh came out of the darkness. Alex tried to stand up but she got another kick in the stomach, making it hard to breath. She got picked up again and this time the figure pulled her close. It could only be Zane doing this because he always done his dirty work, himself.

"Hold on," the figure hissed and roughly threw her again, this time she screamed. Alex didn't want to let Zane or Lilly to show her weakness.

She suddenly felt dizzy and sick and angry. She felt the strong hands again but this time near her thighs, she didn't want to know what the hell Zane was planning. She tried to kick but she got slapped this time hard across the face. She tried to kick again but another slap across the face, ten times harder this time.

She suddenly heard a rip of tape and it was shoved roughly on her mouth. She screamed but only muffled noises came out.

The figure tore at her jeans; she tried to kick the figure sat on her feet. Making her even more helpless than she was, Alex knew in her heart she was about to get raped, by a drug dealer and murderer. She wanted to struggle more but she was too weak. All she wanted to do was too close her eyes and not wake up, also to sleep and hope to god that it was all a dream, a stupid nightmare that was all her imagination. But unfortunately it wasn't a dream, she could feel Zane feeling her all around her, holding her down hard and getting inside her, roughly, making her feel like crap and unloved. A feeling of misery swept over after Zane was finished, he pulled on her jeans, button them up and left her. Misery swept over her as she lay on the concrete, which was cold against her bare skin. Her breathing became normal again as she closed her eyes. She knew Bobby was still in the room, still hearing him moan.

It was about two hours later she heard voices in the room. Her eyes shot open in fear. She didn't want to know who was in the room. All she wanted was to go home and go to sleep. Tears formed in her eyes again and this time she looked up to see who it was. It was Zane Callahan staring down at her like he was her pet. She hated the look in his eyes, so she just glared at him.

"He's still winning isn't he?" he asked, a flat tone. She wanted to ask what was he on about but the masking tape muffled her voice. Zane suddenly ripped off the tape from her lips roughly.

"What the hell are you on about, you asshole?" she asked, angrily.

"Don't play dumb, Alex you know," he shot back.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. I am such an asshole and I think I can do what the hell I want to anyone; I don't know what the fuck you are on about. Maybe it's those drugs you take," she screamed back at him. Zane just glared at her in anger. He suddenly went over to Bobby and stood him up with a knife to his throat.

"No, let him go he didn't do anything to you," she screamed angrily.

"Hell for sure he did," he shot back. "He kept me away from you," he added, angrily and threw him a across the room and smacked into the wall. She heard crack and hoped it wasn't his skull. Alex was getting angry every time she looked at the pathetic person named Zane Callahan. She started to wonder where his mother was, she didn't care if she died of shock if she ever escaped. But now all she thought about was Bobby, if he was still alive or slipping away right in front of her eyes. She didn't want that to happen again, like four years ago, when her husband was on duty, while she was undercover.

Now she was really pissed off, all her anger and fear had become one; one big mess of emotions had evolved into one. She suddenly let out an inhuman cry and charged at Zane with everything she had from angry, to terror, to frustration, to guilt, grief and most of all fear of losing Bobby. Zane gasped in shock as she smacked into him with great force of strength. She could hear Zane cry out in shock and fell backwards. She started to kick him with every emotion she had. She kicked at least five times before she started getting serious.

"Now, this is for raping me," she screamed and kicked him hard in the abdomen, making him cut his breathing. "This is for hurting Bobby," she added, giving him a last hard kick. Then she got thrown back hard again, when she tried to stand up, shoved back again, harder this time.

"You stupid bitch," Lilly Callahan cursed at her and slapped her hard across the face, making her scream in pain. Lilly slapped her again, harder every time she slapped. Alex thought she was never going to survive any of it even if she did get out alive she would never be able to survive without Bobby…

_**Chapter 5…coming soon! Hehe **_


	5. The Truth

**A/N:  Hey people I'm back, sorry about the delay of the very last chapter! I haven't been on the internet or fan fiction for that matter in a month and drove me crazy every time I thought of how many stories I'm missing to read or write but I hope you forgive me. Please read and review! Thank you. **

_**Chapter 5 – The Truth **_

Zane had tortured her, raped her and almost killing her, now even Lilly was doing the same thing but her mind now. She thought when she tasted her own blood. Great, now I'm licking my own blood. Just as Lilly's hand drew back for another painful slap; Bobby's fist collided with her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Bobby!" she screamed in joy, now knowing Bobby wasn't dead.

"Alex," he replied, staggering towards her, he sat down beside her.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered to him.

"I'm not, never," he answered, weakly. She wiggled over to him. He tugged at the tape on her wrists and ankles. She felt her body relax as the tape was torn off. She looked at Bobby and smiled. Before she could even register his smile, he fell backwards, revealing Lilly behind him with a gun pointing at her with her eyes screaming in rage. Alex didn't want to leave Bobby but she started to slide backwards to get away from the crazy woman.

"Just you and me, Alexandra, just you and me," she hissed slyly at her. She stepped over Bobby as she advanced on Alex. She kept sliding back on the cold cement, as she knew she was going to die in the disgusting place they brought her and Bobby.

"Lilly, there as got to be a better way to talk about everything," she said, calmly as she tried to. She had a feeling it failed as she saw the joy suddenly flutter in Lilly's eyes.

"Actually, this is the best way to talk to," she whispered, "ABOUT MY SON!" she shrieked at her, making Alex jump in fright. "Oh, how he loved you, he loved you from vice; he loved you more than me. That's what you took from me, my son, his life, his love and even his friends. Why do you think there are so many damn criminals in this city hit on you every second you catch them!" she screamed at her. Alex glanced back to see she was near a wall. Just as she looked at Lilly, she advanced on her and shoved her to the wall, the gun pointing at her forehead. Her hand closed around Alex's delicate neck. "Now this is when you beg for your life, detective, dear, yes this is it, your only chance of begging to me. C'mon I wanna hear you beg for your life." she whispered in her ear, making Alex's anger reach her throat. "This is your only chance I'll see you beg before you die," she added softly, giggling to her. Her anger took over her and she had the strength to shove Lilly back hard, not hard enough to push her over. Lilly laughed at her in pleasure.

"Don't tell me to beg, I don't need too!" she shouted at her. "You're the person who's gonna be the one to rot in jail for the rest of your pathetic life," she screamed at her. Her legs gave away; her strength was gone from her body. Every ounce of pain that contacted her, had taken over her now. She slipped down the wall to sit where she stood, looking down at the ground. She could feel Lilly's cold eyes on her every second. Lilly's laugh echoed through the silent room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna rot in jail because I killed you, I'm not the one who's gonna die in this pathetic place looking like a useless fucking detective! Who couldn't even save her partners life before her own," she hissed angrily at her. Another slap had caused pain her face again. Now she knew she would ever get out alive with Bobby. Then she could see a shadow behind her, a six foot shadow staggering towards them. She could see he had a pistol with him, aiming it at her head. Alex didn't want to smile because Lilly would get suspicious about her smiling suddenly. The gun he was holding was it was his, they must've not searched Bobby when they got to there destination. He put the gun to the back of Lilly Callahan's head.

"Don't move, Lilly, all else I'll blown your brains out," he hissed at her. "Drop the gun, now!" he ordered. Lilly drop the gun on the ground with a thud in front of Alex. She didn't have the strength to grab it.

"I thought you were dead," she shrieked at him, still facing Alex.

"Guess not," he answered. "Move away from Alex and keep facing the wall," he ordered her. Lilly did what Bobby said, glancing back at him every now and then. "Drop to your knees and put your hands on your head." Lilly did it and Bobby went through her pockets and found knife, Alex's gun and another gun. He put next to him and kept the gun trained on her. Bobby reached in his pocket and found his cell and phone and dialed Deakins number. It rang three times before he answered it.

"Hi, its Bobby, have you got a trace on this phone, please find us we have no idea where the hell we are," he nodded.

"Hey, thank god your both all right, its okay we have a trace on now, just for another minute and we'll find you," Deakins said, still sounding tense. Lilly was still facing the wall but she could still feel that Zane was alive somewhere in the room. C'mon Zane just last try and we'll win, she thought.

"C'mon Alex can you stand up," Bobby asked her, giving her one of his hands to help her up. Lilly smiled at herself to know Zane was in the room trying to figure out what to do. A scream suddenly came out of nowhere and she knew who's it was. It was Alexandra's scream of fright.

"No, Zane, get away from her," Bobby shouted angrily. He suddenly grabbed Lilly and pointed the gun at her temple. Zane saw his mother being held up by Bobby.

"Mother," he screamed in fright. Alex was had a knife to her delicate throat, she seemed more weak than anyone in the room.

"Go for it. Zane, go for it, kill the bitch first then get rid of him," Lilly encouraged her son, her eyes sparkling in joy. She finally had Alex in a position to kill her in front of her partner or lover, one of them anyway.

"NO, don't do it, you don't have to, do you wanna go back to that place again? Zane, do you want to go back?"

"FUCK NO!"

"Then let her go, now," Bobby said, trying to sound calm.

"NO, I will not. You know why? Because it's exactly what I wanted! Revenge! For 8 whole years I wanted this moment to come and now it has," Zane screamed at him, pressing the knife to Alex's throat. She started to choke. "That's right my pretty, you suffer as much I did in jail," he whispered in her ear.

"Just let her go now!"

"NO!"

"Do it now Zane do it now! Now! Kill her now!" Lilly shrieked at him. "She's helpless as he is," she added, laughing her head off like a witch. Bobby pressed the gun hard on her temple.

"You know what pisses me off the most about you Zane?" Bobby asked him, striding towards him and Alex. Zane stepped back as he advanced on him.

"That you're not the one who wants to kill, Alex, right?" he asked, curiously. Zane looked from Alex, to Bobby, to his mother several times.

"Yeah, I do," he shouted back.

"NO, you don't, your mother does," Bobby shot back.

"Yeah, and so do I," he snapped at him.

"He bloody well, does, Detective," Lilly replied, angrily and struggling against him viscously.

"If you want to kill her, you'll have to kill me first," Bobby yelled angrily and shoved Lilly towards her son. She kept her balance before she could fall over. He heard Alex tried to yell something but he chose to ignore her. Lilly laughed hysterically at him, even though she didn't intend of killing Bobby but why the hell not now? He asked for it, now was the time to make Alex see what she had to do for revenge.

"Give me the gun, now, Bobby, if you wanna die, to sacrifice your life for her, then give me your gun," Lilly ordered him, heatedly, leaving her hand out for him to give her the gun. Zane was still holding the knife to Alex's throat; he didn't want anything to happen to her. It was better him dying than her; she deserved to live more than he did. He started to hand the gun over, before he could a swarm of uniform men and women came in and arrested Lilly and Zane Callahan. A group of police surrounded them and mange to get Alex, still alive. Deakins was behind the whole group and went straight to Bobby, to see if he was all right. Bobby went with Alex into medical care straight away. Alex was put onto a stretcher heading straight to the nearest hospital.

"I'm coming with you," he yelled, following after the paramedics. He caught up in time to grab Alex's hand and jump in with

_**Two weeks later **_

Bobby and Alex were sitting at Bobby's apartment drinking coffee in silence. They didn't want to talk about the experience they went through the past couple of days. Alex's arm was broken in four places, making it hard to drink her coffee. Bobby had a fractured leg in his foot but it would heel in two weeks, while Alex had to wait two months before her life could get back on track. Alex knew how much he loved her, when he wanted to give Lilly his gun and make them kill him instead of her. She loved that in him, he would let himself die before someone else. She suddenly put her good arm over the table and put her hand on his. He smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing his hand tightly. He returned the squeeze and smiled at her. A tear went down her face in joy of seeing Bobby alive and well as she was. She was glad she even got out of the place alive with Bobby. "For saving me," she added to him and leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. He saw the bruises on her face. Lilly had done so much to her he didn't know how to respond to that.

"I need to tell you something," Alex said softly to him. Bobby squeezed her hand tightly.

"What did he do?" he asked, in curiosity.

"Zane, before you- woke up- he-he," she hesitated before she went on. She had tears in her eyes, now flowing down her delicate face. Bobby suddenly knew what she was gonna say. He didn't need to hear it but he couldn't help but to keep silent to let her say it.

"He raped me," Alex finally said, tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Making her eyes look darker than before. Bobby stood and sat beside her and hugged her gently. She leaned on him, making her sob into his chest. Now all he wanted to was to convict Zane and leave him in jail forever. He held on to her tightly and he would never let anyone hurt Alex again.

**The End **

**_A/N: _I hope you enjoyed _Hold On. _It took me ages to think up of all the events that took place. But anyway hopefully I may write a sequel to it! Anyway, please read and review! I love them! And I don't know where any suburbs or places in New York City, so sorry for any mistakes of the locations! Thank you for reading. **


End file.
